Since causal factor of schizophrenia as well as of bipolar disorder, mood disorders and emotional disorders is heterogeneous, it is desirable that a drug has multiple pharmacological effects so as to develop wide treatment spectrum.
WO2004/026864A1 discloses that a carbostyril derivative represented by the general formula:
(wherein A′ represents —(CH2)mCH2—, —(CH2)mO—, etc.; m represents an integer of 1 to 4; and RA represents a hydrogen atom, a C1-4 alkyl group which may be substituted with 1 to 3 fluorine atoms, etc.) has D2 receptor antagonist activity and serotonin 2A (5-HT2A) receptor antagonist activity and it is effective for treatment of schizophrenia and other central nervous system disorders).
However, there is no description in WO2004/026864A1 that carbostyril derivatives described in the document have D2 receptor partial agonist activity, 5-HT2A receptor antagonist activity, α1 receptor antagonist activity and serotonin uptake inhibitory activity together and have a wide treatment spectrum.
WO 2005/019215 A1 discloses the compounds represented by the following formula:
(wherein A is —(CH2)mCH2—, —(CH2)mO— or the like; m is an integer of 2 to 5; D is N, C or the like; Z and Q are independently N, C or CH, provided that at least one of Z and Q is N; X and Y are independently C, N or the like, and the bond between X and Y is a single or double bond; R1 is hydrogen, (C1-C3)alkyl group or the like; R4, R5, R1 and R7 each represents hydrogen, alkyl group or the like; and G represents a group of monocyclic or bicyclic compound), which bind to dopamine D2 receptors. WO 2005/019215 A1 teaches that some compounds disclosed therein have an activity as partial agonists of D2 receptors or an activity as antagonists of D2 receptors, and may be effective for the treatment of schizophrenia and other central nervous system.
However, WO 2005/019215 A1 does not specifically disclose the compounds of the present invention.